Magnetic transducers or sliders are manufactured for use in disk based information storage devices. The sliders are positioned above a rotating magnetic disk using a suspension structure and have a bottom or air bearing surface (ABS) that effectively floats on air generated as the magnetic disk rotates. A certain degree of lateral tilt or pitch static attitude (PSA) is desirable for correcting for wafer geometries or for obtaining a preselected level of magnetic transducer performance. However, this change in PSA can negatively impact the overall parallelism of the slider thereby decreasing the slider performance. Techniques for PSA adjustment and correcting slider parallelism at a head gimbal assembly (HGA) level have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,136 describes a method and apparatus for dynamically establishing pitch static attitude in a hard disk drive. However, systems implementing these techniques are typically complicated and extremely expensive. Accordingly, systems and methods for correcting slider parallelism without these drawbacks are needed.